Je ne suis plus un enfant
by styvane
Summary: Teddy a grandi, il a désormais 19 ans et aime beaucoup son parrain, un peu trop peut être.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.**

Harry est père au foyer, Ginny est Auror.

Harry et Ginny n'ont pas de fille, seulement James et Albus.

* * *

**Mardi 4 juillet**

- Harry je …

- Oui Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je …, je t'aime Harry.

- Merci, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup également.

- Non Harry, pas comme ça, je t'aime vraiment je suis amoureux de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fais-je étonné, tu ne peux pas tu as presque l'âge de mes fils.

- J'ai six ans de plus que James, Harry.

- Je t'ai élevé comme mon fils, ajoutais-je.

- On ne se voit que les week-ends et pendant les vacances, c'est Andromeda qui m'a élevé parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- J'avais 18 ans, je n'avais pas terminé mes études, je n'avais pas de travail, pas de famille. Qu'aurais-je bien pu t'apporter ?

- De l'amour.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Teddy, chaque moment que j'ai passé avec toi je l'ai fait par choix, par envie.

- Je t'aime parrain et même si je n'ai que 19 ans je sais ce que je veux.

- Tu oublies que j'ai une femme, des enfants et que je ne suis pas gay.

- Tu es bi.

- D'où tiens-tu une idée pareille ?

- Je côtoie du monde et j'ai fait un stage au ministère avec un dénommé Blaise Zabini.

- Qu'elle langue de pute celui-là, râlais-je.

- Quel vocabulaire !

- Cela a été une erreur de jeunesse, je suis hétéro Teddy et bien trop vieux pour toi. J'ai le double de ton âge.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Teddy, ne pleure pas je t'en prie je t'aime comme mon fils, pourquoi cela ne te suffit pas ?

- Ça ne se commande pas Harry.

- Allez viens, fais-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour tenter de le réconforter, sèche tes larmes.

- Embrasse-moi Harry, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

- Teddy, râlais-je, on ne peut pas.

- Juste une fois Harry, juste un petit baiser sans conséquence et ensuite on n'en parlera plus jamais.

- Je ne peux pas, répétais-je.

- D'accord, répondit-il en pleurant de plus belle. Je savais que tu ne tenais pas à moi.

- C'est faux, soupirais-je. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Bien, cédais-je, seulement une fois et sans la langue.

- Oh oui Harry, merci.

Je séchais ses larmes de mes pouces et mes mains s'attardèrent plus longuement sur son visage. Je dégageais ses mèches de cheveux, devenues un peu trop longues, qui le cachaient partiellement. Teddy me dépassait de quelques centimètres mais j'avais du mal à le considérer comme un adulte, je l'avais vu grandir, mûrir, mais il restait pour moi le petit gamin intrépide qui m'avait fait tourner en bourrique plus d'une fois.

Pourtant il fallait que je me fasse une raison, il était devenu un homme désormais, très beau d'ailleurs. Je l'avais souvent vu fréquenter des jeunes filles, aussi je me doutais que son léger béguin à mon sujet n'était qu'une petite passade, rien de plus, et cela lui passerait aussi vite que le changement de saison sur une année.

Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut lui qui initia le baiser me prenant au dépourvu. Surpris, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester et il en profita pour insinuer sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un effleurement se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond et d'irraisonné. Sa main droite vint se plaquer sur ma nuque alors que son autre bras enlaçait ma taille, m'attirant contre lui et me faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité.

La seule chose qui me passait par la tête, c'était que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Je perdais pieds, j'étais impuissant face à la déferlante de sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi. Je savais que je devais lutter, mais je me sentais bien trop faible pour en avoir le courage.

Je faisais une erreur, j'avais beaucoup trop à perdre, ma femme que j'aimais, mes enfants qui ne comprendraient pas et Andromeda qui me tuerait à coup sûr. Je ne pouvais pas réitérer l'erreur commise 18 ans plus tôt avec Zabini, Ginny n'en avait jamais rien su et j'avais réussi à cacher mon inclinaison pour les garçons, privilégiant ainsi une vie de famille.

Teddy devait se trouver un jeune homme de son âge, il méritait bien mieux qu'un vieux con comme moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui apporter, ni jeunesse, ni fougue et je n'avais plus les mêmes désirs que lorsque j'avais son âge.

Je trouvais enfin la force de le repousser, j'essayais de ne pas être brusque et de ne pas lui gâcher le seul moment d'égarement que je pouvais lui offrir. Il me souriait doucement et je n'aimais pas cela, je savais ce que cela voulait dire et je savais les conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait avoir sur lui. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été plus fort face à lui, de ne pas avoir su refuser. Tout était de ma faute et je devais maintenant faire en sorte que cela ne reste pour lui et pour moi juste un souvenir, bon assurément, mais rien de plus.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu ne viennes pas en vacances cette année, murmurais-je.

Son sourire se fana et je pesais enfin la portée de mon geste. Il se faisait désormais des idées, sur moi, sur un hypothétique nous. Qu'avais-je fais ?

**Lundi 10 juillet**

Aujourd'hui Ginny m'annonçait qu'elle partait en mission jusqu'au samedi.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me laisse seul avec les enfants, même si parfois, ils se montraient bien plus débrouillards que moi.

J'avais aussi un peu peur qu'elle me manque, mais elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle rentrerait le plus vite possible. J'acquiesçais même si je savais qu'elle me mentait. Notre relation couple c'était dégradée progressivement et ces petits intermèdes loin l'un de l'autre, nous permettaient de faire le point sur ce que nous voulions vraiment, c'est-à-dire, moi, un couple solide et uni et elle, une situation professionnelle valorisante.

**Mercredi 12 juillet**

Teddy arriva 2 jours plus tard, il débarqua avec sa valise en main très tôt le matin. Il n'avait pas pris le réseau de cheminette, comme il le faisait souvent, il attendait sur le perron le doigt appuyé en continu sur le bouton de la sonnette.

J'ignorais qu'il devait venir, je croyais qu'il aurait respecté mon interdiction et se serait abstenu de venir. Ce n'est que lorsque James se rua en hurlant que cela devait sûrement être lui, que je compris que l'on m'avait encore caché des choses.

James lui sauta au cou, il était heureux que son presque frère vienne chez nous pour une durée apparemment pas encore déterminée.

Teddy s'approcha ensuite de moi et tout naturellement il m'embrassa sur les joues, à quatre reprises je croie. J'avoue avoir été distrait à ce moment-là, car à chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontraient mes joues, elles se rapprochaient inexorablement de ma bouche.

Son regard pénétrant et un tantinet canaille m'irradiait et je me sentais comme un gamin à son premier baiser, j'étais dans la merde.

James s'occupa de lui toute la journée et je ne les croisais qu'au moment des repas, du goûter et plus tard en soirée lorsque l'on s'installa devant la télévision afin de regarder le film de la sixième chaine.

Bien que nous vivions côté sorciers, nous avions tout le confort moldu. Il était hors de question que l'on s'éclaire à la bougie, que l'on jette des sorts de refroidissement sur les aliments pour les conserver et que l'on passe nos soirées à faire des jeux de société avec les gosses. C'est vrai qu'au début de notre mariage, nous n'avions pas besoin de télé, nous étions trop occupés à nous sauter dessus comme des sauvages pour penser à autre chose, plus tard la télé a pallié à notre manque d'activité et surtout à notre manque de conversation.

Teddy pris place dans le canapé près de moi et James et Albus prirent chacun les deux fauteuils restant. Les garçons avaient choisi une comédie dont les gags assez grotesques les faisaient littéralement mourir de rire en permanence, à un tel point qu'il en venait presque difficile de suivre le film.

Teddy assit à l'extrémité du canapé au début du film, avait, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, glissé vers moi et je pouvais sentir sa cuisse venir se coller contre la mienne.

Je pris le parti de l'ignorer afin qu'il se rende compte que c'était peine perdue et qu'il arrête de se faire des idées. Il ne fut pas long à soupirer de mon indifférence et l'instant d'après, il rejoignait James dans l'exigüité de son fauteuil. Vautrés l'un sur l'autre, le manque de place ne semblait pas les déranger, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se chatouillent pour savoir lequel des deux obtiendrait le fauteuil pour lui seul.

Je les enviais, ils étaient si complices. Une sensation de peine me gagna, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de mon fils.

L'heure venue, je me couchais avec un drôle de sentiment en moi, la jalousie. Pas celle qui détruit en obscurcissant votre esprit au point de commettre l'irréparable, mais plutôt celle qui s'apparente à de l'envie. J'ai envié mon fils, envié les jeux innocents de deux ados qui sous prétexte de partager le peu de place d'un fauteuil, en avaient profité pour se chatouiller et se papouiller sans arrières pensées. Je me sentais minable.

Teddy refusa au dernier moment de dormir dans la même chambre que James, il prétexta un besoin d'intimité et d'office, il squatta la chambre d'ami voisine de la mienne. Cela peina un peu James mais il se fit rapidement une raison en comprenant que Teddy ne changerait pas d'avis.

La promiscuité fit que j'eus du mal à fermer l'œil, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, mais je me sentais nerveux.

Après quelques temps, je m'endormais enfin en pensant à Ginny, d'après sa lettre reçue dans l'après-midi, elle devrait rentrer sous peu, j'avais hâte, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et tenter de retrouver un minimum de ce que l'on partageait au début de notre relation.

Des caresses m'éveillèrent et un corps chaud se colla à moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être à part qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Ginny était finalement rentrée plus tôt et avait choisi une façon bien agréable de me le faire savoir. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et je faisais toujours semblant de dormir, j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste et je décidais de profiter de cet instant de câlinage, ils étaient tellement rares que je ne pouvais pas la repousser, elle faisait des efforts et je les appréciais à leur juste valeur.

Sa main continuait de me caresser et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Nos derniers rapports remontaient à plus de quatre mois et étant fidèle et, sérieusement en manque, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me mette à bander. Etat qu'elle remarque puisque sa main descendit sur mon entre jambe et commença doucement à me caresser. A moitié dans le coltard et sous le coup du plaisir qui montait crescendo, je ne pouvais à peine bouger et je subissais avec délice cet assaut auquel s'ajoutait sa langue et ses lèvres qui me mordillaient le cou et la nuque, mes points faibles.

Je ne fus pas long à venir et cela eut pour effet d'accentuer ma fatigue et je me rendormis le sourire aux lèvres, en murmurant un merci presque inaudible à ma femme qui venait daigner m'accorder un peu d'attention.

**Jeudi 13 juillet**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'accordais une grasse matinée. Les émotions de la nuit m'avaient fait dormir comme un bébé, j'étais heureux de constater que Ginny avait encore une libido.

Quand onze heures s'affichèrent au réveil, je décidais de me lever, de prendre une bonne douche plus que nécessaire et de retrouver ma petite femme pour la remercier.

Un reste de petit déjeuner m'attendait dans la cuisine, mais aucune trace de Ginny ou des garçons, ils avaient dû sortir ensemble.

Midi était largement passé quand les garçons rentrèrent pour déjeuner, je cherchais Ginny des yeux, m'attendant à la voir surgir à la suite des enfants.

- Bonjour papa, firent Albus et James en chœur.

- Salut Harry, bien dormi ?

- Oui merci Teddy. Où est votre mère ?

- Euh … au travail ! Tenta James.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Non, elle ne rentre qu'après demain il me semble.

- C'est impossible, elle est rentrée cette nuit, insistais-je.

- Tu as dû rêver, rétorqua James. Elle serait là sinon.

- Mais alors …, fais-je confus.

James grimaça en secouant la tête, étais je déjà en train de devenir sénile ? Avais-je rêvé la scène ? Etais-je à ce point en manque ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, cette main sur moi était bien réelle tout de même et cette bouche dans mon cou qui m'avait mordillé jusqu'à m'en laisser des rougeurs.

Les garçons s'activaient en rangeant le reste de petit déjeuner et entreprirent de mettre la table du déjeuner.

Perplexe, je les laissais se débrouiller et allais arpenter le tapis à poils longs de mon salon. Après plusieurs allés et retours peu concluant, me laissant toujours perdu au milieu de mon tas de questions, je commençais à douter un peu plus de mon état mental. Teddy apparu, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il me fixait, imperturbable.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui ça va, répondis-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Tante Ginny rentre quand ?

- Après demain, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. On fait quoi après-midi ?

- Je dois faire quelques courses au centre commercial.

- Je pourrai venir avec toi ?

- Oui, je pense que les garçons voudront venir eux aussi.

Ou tout du moins je l'espérais vivement. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul avec Teddy, je craignais qu'il ne me clame à nouveau ses sentiments. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à le repousser encore une fois.

Il hocha la tête à ma réplique et reparti vers la cuisine me laissant seul avec mes souvenirs de la nuit, ou tout du moins avec les images du rêve que j'avais fait, car en cet instant c'était la seule théorie valable qui me permettait de ne pas me sentir devenir cinglé.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, Teddy ne fit aucune allusion et n'eut aucun geste déplacé. Cela me faisait plaisir, il semblait enfin avoir compris que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Un hibou arriva en soirée, nous annonçant le retour de Ginny pour le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Sa mission lui prenant moins de temps que prévu.

Je relisais sa lettre deux fois et je me rendais compte qu'elle était assez impersonnelle, pas de surnoms affectifs comme aime se donner les couples, pas de « mon chéri » « mon amour », pas de je t'embrasse, pas de je t'aime en fin de lettre. Comment pouvais-je croire que cette femme aurait pu venir dans mon lit pour me faire plaisir et me rappeler qu'elle m'aime ?

Après le film, je me couchais, laissant à James et Teddy la télé pour regarder leur film d'horreur préféré. Cela ne m'intéressait nullement, ayant vécu l'horreur de la guerre, je ne voyais pas le plaisir que l'on pouvait prendre à regarder des gens mourir.

Le sommeil me vint plus rapidement que la nuit précédente, le centre commercial et le ménage m'avaient vraiment épuisé.

Une douce torpeur m'éveilla et je me sentis divinement bien. J'avais chaud comme dans mon rêve et j'avais encore l'impression que l'on me caressait. J'allais me rendormir quand je sentis une pression sur mon ventre et que celle-ci descendait à la rencontre de mon sexe à semi érigé.

Comme la nuit dernière, la main me caressa au travers de mon boxer puis, elle s'insinua sous l'élastique et attrapa ma queue totalement raide. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, succomber et me laisser mener à l'extase encore une fois, pourtant, il fallait que tout ceci prenne fin et que je sache enfin la réalité.

- Lumos ! Fais-je après avoir attrapé ma baguette sous mon oreiller.

La main s'extirpa rapidement de mon sous vêtement, mais je fus plus rapide et j'arrivais à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne m'échappe.

- Ginny pourquoi tu ….

Mes mots se perdirent et je me retrouvais bouche bée, serrant un membre qui n'appartenait aucunement à la mère de mes enfants.

- Teddy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- C'était toi hier ? Réponds-moi, criais-je.

- Oui.

- Sors de mon lit tout de suite, vas t'en.

- Je t'en prie Harry, écoute-moi.

- Je te demande de t'en aller.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Pour me dire quoi ? Que cela t'a plu de venir me branler en pleine nuit et profiter de moi.

- Papa ! Teddy ! Gémit James.

- Eh merde !

- Je vous ai entendu crier et … vous faites quoi ensemble ?

- Rien James, intervint Teddy, j'ai fait un cauchemar et ton père …

- Foutez vous de moi, je sais ce que cela veut dire branler, cria-t-il à son tour, vous me dégoûtez.

La porte claqua et l'on entendit les pas de James résonner dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre claquer violement.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Tu viens de détruire ma famille Teddy.

- Mais non tu …

- Stop, le coupais-je, James ne me le pardonnera jamais et Ginny finira par le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Harry, je t'aime, pleura-t-il.

- Moi je ne t'aime plus Teddy.

- Non, tu ne peux pas me dire ça.

- Si, dès demain matin tu rentres chez toi et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici.

- Non, pleura-t-il de plus belle, je t'en prie.

- Sors !

- Harry.

- Sort avant que je ne te fasse du mal.

- Très bien, sanglota-t-il, je partirai de bonne heure. Sache tout de même que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir donné du plaisir. J'aurais juste voulu que les autres ne le sachent pas. Adieu Harry, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

**Vendredi 14 juillet**

Ma vie était foutue.

Après cette nuit désastreuse, le réveil fut fastidieux. Je m'accorde à dire que ce jour sera le plus pourri de mon existence.

Il est six heures du matin et depuis le départ de Teddy je n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil.

Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre, je suis lâche, je ne veux pas affronter mon fils, ni voir Teddy repartir chez lui effondré.

Aujourd'hui marque un tournant décisif dans ma vie, j'ai perdu l'estime de mon fils, j'ai perdu mon filleul et ma femme m'aura sûrement quitté avant le dîner.

Est-ce que ma famille mérite tout cela ?

Je n'ai pas osé courir derrière James, je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier derrière une porte close. De toute façon que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Nier ne servirait à rien, accabler Teddy et passer pour la victime serait odieux de ma part, quant aux explications, si je les devais, c'était uniquement à ma femme.

Vers huit heures, je me décidais quand même à aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Albus dévorait toujours et peut être que James se montrerait.

Albus fut fidèle au poste, apparemment il n'était pas encore au courant des évènements, je l'enviais.

- Ton frère ne vient pas ?

- J'ai toqué à sa porte mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Ah ! Je vais aller voir.

Je grimpais deux à deux les marches jusqu'au premier. Sur le palier, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle avant de frapper à sa porte à mon tour.

- James, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Dégage.

- Parle-moi autrement je suis ton père.

- Non, cria-t-il, tu ne l'es plus je te déteste.

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ? J'abandonnais pour me diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait Teddy. La porte était entrebâillée et je me doutais qu'il était déjà parti.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable et j'ignorais pourquoi. Après tout j'étais la « victime », il n'était plus un enfant, comme il me l'avait si bien fait remarquer et je ne lui avais jamais donné de faux espoirs. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir depuis le départ.

J'entrais par curiosité et je vis des lettres posées sur la table de nuit, trois pour être précis. Une pour James, une pour Ginny et la dernière pour moi. Je me doutais du contenu, il devait s'excuser et nous demander de lui pardonner.

Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et décachetais l'enveloppe qui m'était destinée.

_**Harry,**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le bazar que je viens de semer dans ta vie.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour James et Ginny, ils ne méritent pas de souffrir par ma faute.**_

_**Par contre, je n'éprouve aucun regret pour ces deux dernières nuits et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sur le champ.**_

_**Connais tu l'expression qui dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu ce qu'on aime que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour ? Et bien sache que c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment, car même si tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme je l'aurais souhaité, je suis heureux d'avoir ces sentiments pour toi. Je suis fier de les ressentir et je pourrais les clamer à la face du monde.**_

_**Ce qui me meurtri, c'est de t'avoir fait du mal et d'avoir profité de toi.**_

_**J'aurais aimé que tu te tournes vers moi et que tu m'embrasses et me fasses l'amour, pas que cela se termine ainsi.**_

_**Je t'aime tu sais et c'est cet amour qui a guidé mes faits et gestes à ton encontre, je ne voulais aucunement te blesser, juste te faire te sentir bien.**_

_**Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Ignore-moi, renie-moi, mais ne me hais pas.**_

_**A toi pour toujours.**_

_**Teddy Lupin.**_

_**Ps : Crois-tu que mes parents, où qu'ils soient, aient honte de mes actes, de moi ?**_

Mon sentiment de culpabilité me revenait comme un boomerang. Comment pouvait-il penser que je pourrais le haïr ? Je lui en voulais certainement, mais pas à ce point.

J'essuyais les deux trois larmes que je n'avais pas réussi à retenir et je me rendais au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Albus et profiter encore un peu de la quiétude qui régnait.

Je glissais la lettre de Teddy pour James en chemin, en lui précisant bien qu'elle ne venait pas de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que Teddy voulait lui dire, mais j'espérais un mieux après sa lecture.

Je ne revis pas James de la journée, Albus me posait des questions que j'éludais tant bien que mal. De toute façon il saurait tout bien assez tôt. Je lui laissais encore un peu de répit avant qu'il ne vienne lui aussi à penser que son père est un salaud.

Ginny rentra vers 17 heures, Albus, présent, lui sauta dans les bras pour un gros câlin et moi, j'eus le droit à un bisou très léger, à peine appuyé, sur les lèvres. C'est fou ce que je devais lui avoir manqué. Albus couru prévenir son frère et je décidais de prendre les devants avant de me faire balancer par mon fils.

- Ginny, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ton absence dont je ne suis pas très fier.

- Je t'écoute Harry.

- Je t'ai trompé, enfin … en quelque sorte.

- Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris ta phrase.

- Maman, cria James en accourant pour se jeter sur elle.

- Bonjour mon grand, vous pouvez nous laisser les garçons votre père et moi étions en pleine discussion.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, fit James, c'est Teddy qui a tout fait.

- De quoi tu me parles ? Que viens faire Teddy dans cette histoire ?

- Merci James, fais-je étonné, vous nous laissez maintenant.

James hocha la tête et attrapa la main de son frère pour le trainer à sa suite. Le cadet qui n'avait strictement rien compris à la conversation, suivit docilement son frère au 1er étage.

- Je t'écoute, s'impatienta Ginny.

- Avant que tu ne partes en mission, Teddy m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je l'ai raisonné en lui citant tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour réduire ses espérances à néant et il m'avait semblé qu'il avait compris. Cette nuit et la nuit dernière il s'est glissé dans notre lit et il m'a …. caressé.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire !

- Oui, seulement la première nuit car j'ai cru que c'était toi qui revenais plus tôt.

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Non Ginny.

- Il t'a fait quoi exactement ?

- Il … il m'a branlé.

- Tu peux me dire quel jour j'ai fait une telle chose ?

- Jamais c'est certain, c'est à se demander comment on a réussi à faire deux enfants.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Oui je le sais, tu travailles.

- Il le faut bien !

- Non, ne me reproche pas ça, nous sommes riches, très riche même c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler pour élever nos enfants.

- Pendant que moi la mauvaise mère je me balade aux quatre coins du monde. Je suppose que tout ça est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

- J'ai cru à tort que ma femme venait me rejoindre plus tôt et qu'elle désirait me réveiller en me faisant plaisir. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que Teddy ferait ça.

- Peut être qu'inconsciemment …

- Non, la coupais-je, c'est un gosse.

- Il a presque 20 ans Harry, ce n'est plus un enfant, c'est un homme. Pourquoi James semble être au courant ?

- Il nous a entendus et il est entré dans notre chambre.

- Pendant que vous ….

- Non, je criais sur Teddy et il a entendu notre conversation.

- Où est Teddy ?

- Il est parti.

- Bien, je ne veux plus qu'il remette un pied chez nous Harry.

- C'est mon filleul.

- Et moi ta femme.

- Je ne veux pas le rejeter de ma vie.

- Fais ton choix Harry.

- Non ne me demande pas cela.

- Pourquoi cela serait trop difficile ?

- Oui, avouais-je.

- J'en viens à me demander si tu ne savais pas pertinemment que c'était lui.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je ne partage pas Harry et je refuse d'être cocue.

- Je ne peux pas le rayer de ma vie, il est mon filleul et à part Andromeda, il n'a plus que moi dans sa vie.

- Et moi je refuse de me retrouver face à celui qui veut me voler mon mari. Tu imagines quoi Harry ? Que vos relations vont être inchangées ? Qu'il voudra continuer à n'être que le gentil filleul que tu as connu ?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny, seul le temps nous le dira. Tiens il t'a laissé une lettre avant son départ.

- Je n'en veux pas, ses excuses il peut se les garder, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

- Tu es dure.

- Bien sûr je suis la méchante de l'histoire, il s'immisce dans notre vie, essaye de séduire mon mari, il se glisse dans notre lit et je suis la seule à blâmer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupirais-je.

- Alors règle cela aujourd'hui.

Elle me laissa planter là et je ne réagissais que lorsque la porte de la cuisine claqua. Régler ça aujourd'hui, elle était marrante elle. Je me voyais mal débarquer chez Andromeda sans lui dire la raison de ma venue.

Pourtant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation comme elle était. Je transplanais donc, dans l'espoir que Teddy accepte de me voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je patientais devant la porte, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Andromeda.

Sans un mot, je suis sûr qu'elle savait car ses yeux rougis par les larmes parlaient pour elle, elle me laissa entrer et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de Teddy. Je montais les premières marches quand j'entendis :

- Ne le fais pas souffrir d'avantage.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et reprenais mon ascension. J'avais mal au ventre, je ne me sentais pas bien, comme si c'était moi qui avais quelque chose à me reprocher.

Peut-être avais-je ma part de responsabilité ? Peut-être avais-je été trop proche de lui ? Mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Il était orphelin, tellement adorable et mignon. L'avais-je encouragé à mon insu ?

Je frappais doucement à sa porte et il m'invita à entrer. Quand il me vit, je sus que ce n'était pas moi qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il se leva de son lit et se jeta dans mes bras en me murmurant des pardons. Je l'étreignais à mon tour, incapable de le repousser.

Quand il arrêta de pleurer, je rompis l'étreinte et m'écartais de lui. Ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres gonflées m'étreignirent le cœur, il avait déjà tellement souffert.

- Je suis désolé pour e que je t'ai dit ce matin Teddy, jamais je ne pourrai te haïr.

- Je t'aime Harry si tu savais et ce n'est pas juste une passade. J'ai déjà eu des petits copains mais jamais je n'ai ressenti cela pour personne.

- Je suis perdu Teddy, ce que tu as fait est mal, je suis marié et père de famille. Cependant, je dois avouer que pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis senti vivant et aimé. C'est horrible.

- Non, c'est de l'amour.

- Je croyais que c'était ma femme, pas toi.

- Menteur.

- Quoi ?

- Mon corps et différent du sien Harry.

- J'étais à moitié endormis et puis il y a tellement longtemps que Ginny et moi on ne s'est pas touchés.

- Ginny était absente, renchérit-il.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout cela Teddy, j'ai juste apprécié l'instant.

- Tu as aimé, me sourit-il.

- Oui, avouais-je mal à l'aise.

- Je peux recommencer.

- Non Teddy, je refuse que l'on ait ce genre de relation, tu es mon filleul.

- Et alors ? On n'a pas le même sang, aucun lien de parenté.

- Je suis venu mettre les choses au clair Teddy. Désormais si l'on veut se voir ce sera ici. Je ne crois pas que Ginny te pardonne un jour quand à James il est extrêmement déçu. D'ailleurs tiens, je te rends ta lettre d'excuses, Ginny a refusé de la lire.

- Ce n'était pas des excuses.

- Non !

- Non, je lui disais que j'aime son mari de toutes mes forces, que je ne rêve que d'une chose c'est qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi il m'aime, qu'il la quitte et vienne à moi pour toujours.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas lu alors.

- Je ne la crains pas et il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de l'apprécier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a la plus belle chose au monde et qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle ne te mérite pas, elle te néglige.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Teddy.

- Tu mérites d'être aimé, regardé et choyé Harry. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait l'amour ?

- ….

- J'ai raison Harry, mais moi je suis là et je peux t'apporter tout cela. Personne n'est obligé de le savoir. Nous ferons l'amour quand tu viendras me voir ici.

- Arrête de délirer.

- Je ne délire pas, je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureux. Embrasse-moi.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, il était trop près pour qu'une personne extérieure à la scène ne trouve pas la situation ambigüe.

Ses paroles avaient résonné en moi, il y avait trop longtemps que j'attendais que l'on me dise cela. Sauf, que j'aurais apprécié les entendre de la bouche de Ginny.

Il se rapprocha, tentant sa chance, quitte à se faire jeter encore une fois. Il était tenace et amoureux, comme je l'avais été de Ginny. L'emploi du passé, me rappela ce qu'on était devenu l'un pour l'autre, des étrangers.

Nous étions pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, nous nous frôlions presque, rendant l'attente quasiment insoutenable. Je ne savais que faire, m'enfuir était la solution la plus raisonnable, mais avais-je envie de l'être ? L'embrasser revenait à détruire mon couple, mais en étions-nous encore un ?

J'osais enfin le regarder en face, j'étais un adulte, je devais agir comme tel, l'envoyer balader et sortir de cette chambre avant d'en être totalement incapable. Seulement c'était sans compter sur ses larmes insidieuses qui étaient, j'avoue le concernant, ma plus grande faiblesse.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et j'attirais ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Emporté par la volupté de l'instant, je ne pouvais détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Quand nous émergions, bien plus tard, nous étions allongés sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, ma main farfouillant dans sa tignasse.

Les yeux dans le vide, je me maudissais, encore, pour ma faiblesse. Certes nous nous étions seulement embrassés, mais j'avais été consentant et je savais désormais qu'il me serait impossible de faire marche arrière. Seules deux options s'imposaient, l'oublier ou apprendre à l'aimer différemment, et faire une croix définitive sur lui était tout bonnement impossible.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je me sentais comme un gosse craignant que l'on découvre une quelconque vérité le concernant. Ginny m'attendait de pied ferme et je commençais alors ma double vie. Elle se contenta de mes explications, j'irais voir Teddy chez lui les Week-end et il viendrait chez nous quand elle serait absente et les enfants à Poudlard.

Notre vie reprit, Ginny replongea dans son travail, acceptant des missions de plus en plus longues, nos fils étaient repartis pour trois mois et demi à Poudlard et j'allais voir Teddy le plus souvent possible. Je restais souvent plusieurs heures et Andromeda ne disait rien, ce que je trouvais étrange. Je ne sais pas si elle se doutait de quelque chose, ni même si elle approuvait, mais voir Teddy heureux devait lui suffire pour fermer les yeux.

Teddy resplendissait à chacune de mes visites et ce malgré que nous ne faisons pas grand-chose, nous nous embrassions, nous nous touchions aussi, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Cela semblait lui suffire et à moi aussi, du moins au début, car maintenant j'avais envie de plus. Teddy me laissait aller à mon rythme de peur que je change d'avis et que je le fuis, mais mes sentiments étaient en train de changer, ils évoluaient et ça, ça m'effrayait.

Quand je ne le voyais pas, j'avais un manque de lui, j'aimais le toucher, l'embrasser. Avec Ginny on n'en était arrivé au point mort, c'est à peine si l'on s'embrassait encore.

Il comblait ce manque, je me savais égoïste, je prenais ce qu'il me donnait et je ne lui apportais pas en retour ce qu'il attendait de moi, mon amour.

Certes mes sentiments changeaient, mais je ne me voyais pas quitter ma famille. Il ne m'en faisait pas le reproche et il était toujours heureux de me voir, mais je me doutais que cela le blessait.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement. J'étais impatient de voir mes fils, ils m'avaient manqués, mais ne plus voir Teddy aussi souvent allait me manquer également. Retrouver mes enfants n'avait pas palier à l'absence de Teddy, je n'avais pu le voir qu'une seule fois en quinze jours. Cela m'avait rendu exécrable en vers Ginny. Je me demandais parfois si elle ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, surtout concernant le sexe car je ne lui demandais plus rien, peut être que la situation l'arrangeait finalement, elle fermait les yeux et je la laissais tranquille.

**Dimanche 7 janvier**

Dès que le Poudlard express disparu de la gare, je transplanais pour retrouver Teddy.

Andromeda me laissa entrer et à sa tête, je sus que quelque chose clochait.

- Bonjour Andromeda, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi parfaitement bien, fit-elle sèchement.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Teddy ? Paniquais-je.

- Il est mon seul petit fils Harry, ma seule famille et je ne supporte plus de le voir malheureux à cause de toi. Ne viens plus, laisse le passer à autre chose.

- Je ne peux pas Andromeda, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Tu es immonde, tu penses à tes besoins mais et les siens, tu en fais quoi ?

- Grand-mère, intervint Teddy qui venait d'apparaître, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si, cria-t-elle, je t'aime et je supporte plus ton état.

- Si tu m'aimes laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

- Que représente Teddy pour toi Harry ?

- Arrête, cria Teddy.

- Tu as peur d'entendre la vérité, pleura-t-elle.

- Je l'aime, intervins-je, de tout mon cœur.

- Mais cela ne mènera jamais à rien n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'endors avec tes belles paroles, tu le laisses espérer et cela va le détruire.

- Je te déteste, pleura Teddy à son tour, si Harry ne viens plus me voir je préfère mourir.

- Teddy, gémit Andromeda.

- Viens Teddy, fais-je en le prenant par la main, allons dans ta chambre.

Il acquiesça et je saluais vaguement Andromeda avant de le suivre.

Dès la porte passée, il s'écroula sur son lit en pleurs. Je me sentais perdu et presque incapable de trouver les mots pour le consoler. Je m'approchais et m'assis au bord du lit laissant ma main l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je.

- Ne me laisse pas.

- Jamais.

- J'ai envie de toi Harry.

- Moi aussi, fais-je en souriant, mais je dois d'abord mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. Tu es capable de m'attendre sans faire de bêtises ?

- Oui, renifla-t-il.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'étais brulé les ailes. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui, de son côté homme-enfant, de sa fragilité. Il avait pris une place considérable dans ma vie et je ne la concevais plus sans lui près de moi.

Je ne savais plus quand mon amour pour Ginny avait décliné, peut-être quand Teddy m'avait embrassé la première fois.

Je retournais chez moi, j'étais certain que Ginny m'y attendait furieuse, vu que je l'avais planté sur le quai de la gare sans un mot. Pourtant j'y allais le cœur léger, je savais qu'elle survivrait à notre séparation puisque depuis déjà trop longtemps nous ne formions plus vraiment un couple. Je regrettais juste pour mes fils, pour Albus qui était encore trop petit pour comprendre et vivre notre séparation et pour James qui me haïrait certainement de quitter sa mère pour celui qu'il avait appris à détester depuis les grandes vacances.

Cependant, je ne voulais plus vivre dans le mensonge et faire semblant que tout va bien. Je franchissais la porte d'entrée et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'y avait aucune trace de Ginny, seules deux valises surmontées d'une lettre m'attendaient.

Je décachetais l'enveloppe et je m'attendais alors à toute une flopée d'injures, de reproches et qu'elle me maudisse sur plusieurs générations.

_**Harry,**_

_**J'ai cru pouvoir te garder auprès de moi et t'apporter l'amour auquel tu aspirais, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence et te laisser partir.**_

_**Sois heureux.**_

_**Ginny.**_

J'étais scié, voilà comment se terminaient 16 ans de vie commune. Toutes ces années se retrouvaient balayées en trois lignes. Au moins on évitait l'esclandre, les pleurs et les insultes.

J'attrapais mes valises contenant ce qu'il reste de ma vie quand soudain j'eus peur. J'étais en train de quitter tous ce que je connaissais, tous ce qui faisait ma stabilité. Je craignais de ne plus pouvoir voir mes fils ou qu'ils me rayent de leur vie.

L'envie de vider mes valises et de les ranger me submergea. Je me sentis lâche et je me mis à pleurer comme un môme.

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ? Pourquoi toujours faire des choix qui font mal ?

Je transplanais jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd avant de changer d'avis. Celui-ci était laissé à l'abandon depuis la dispersion de l'ordre du Phénix et j'y venais parfois pour réfléchir ou quand l'atmosphère à la maison devenait trop pesante. Je m'y sentais bien et je comptais désormais m'y installer avec Teddy, s'il acceptait. Je crois que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Sirius, que j'y vive et que l'amour emplisse la vieille bâtisse.

Je posais mes valises et passais l'après-midi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les pièces principales, il ne fallait pas que je perde trop de temps, j'avais un jeune homme à aller chercher.

Je sais que ce sera parfois difficile entre nous deux, il est jeune et impétueux et je suis posé et calme.

Beaucoup de différences qui me font pourtant sourire et non douter. C'est sûr que l'on se chamaillera **un peu**, qu'on se disputera **beaucoup**, mais je sais qu'on se réconciliera toujours **passionnément** parce que l'on s'aime **à la folie**.

Donc est ce que j'ai peur ? **Pas du tout**.

Fin.


End file.
